pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Arcade TV
Penny Arcade TV, (PATV) is Penny Arcade's web channel about Penny Arcade and other relating events. The channel was introduced on November 23, 2009 by Mike Krahulik on a post on the website. With the help of 2 Player Productions, they were able to start it. The first episode, Pilot, ''came as two parts, and were both released on the same day. In the episode, it is shown of Penny Arcade's crew and staff going about with their daily business along with background information about the various events going on. They currently host one show, ''Penny Arcade: The Series, and another, Blamimation, to be coming soon. PATV content is released every Friday, with Penny Arcade: The Series to air three times in a month and at least one Blamimation a month. Penny Arcade: The Series Description: Penny Arcade: The Series is the main show that display the various things that go on in the daily life of Penny Arcade. The episodes each provide background information to more than just the Penny Arcade, but include events such as gaming tournaments, Penny Arcade Expo, and other various information. Many which, to the regular fan, do not know. The series is in which of a "behind the scenes" format that depict on events that are not typically known. Airing: Episodes of Penny Arcade: The Series are to be aired on once on Fridays three times in a month. Blamimation Description Information about Blamimation as of now, is very little. It is said to be by Michael and Jerry as an animated short from Scott Kurtz and Kris Straub. Airings On one Friday once in a month. Because of months that do not have four Fridays, it will most likely be published on a same day as the Penny Arcade: The Series or on a separate day of the week. Strip Search Description Strip Search is "reality TV" aimed at discovering the next webcomic artist to be featured on the Penny Arcade web site. Airing Episodes of Strip Search air each Friday and Tuesday. Episodes Episodes are currently being released twice a week. Penny Arcade TV FAQ Copied straight off the Penny Arcade TV FAQ page. *What’s the difference between PATV and Penny Arcade: The Series? PATV is the channel, whereas PA:TS is the first show on the channel. There are other shows coming! *Is there a release schedule for this stuff? Content on PATV will be released every Friday. The current schedule has three PA:TS episodes and one Blamimation per month *What’s a Blamimation? Blamimations are a series of animated shorts from our friends Scott Kurtz and Kris Straub. *Where can I get the music in the show? Below every video you can find links to the artists that allowed us to use their work. They are awesome. *Are you planning on releasing longer episodes? We think the 8-10 minute length is right for the web, so that’s what we’ll be sticking with. *Are you coming out with a DVD release once the season is over? Yes. *What if I want my show to be on PATV? We’re not actively taking submissions, but feel free to email patv@penny-arcade.com.. See Also *Penny Arcade TV